


Star-Gazing

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy and Daniel take a much-needed break.





	Star-Gazing

Peggy stared out at the peaceful darkness surrounding her. The shimmer from the moonlight and the sound of the waves breaking on the beach were all that told her the ocean was there. She looked up, mesmerized by the stars. Some bright, some dim, some twinkling, some static. All positively beautiful, she thought with a smile. 

“I wondered where you went.”

She turned and saw Daniel, sans crutch, approaching her from the patio door. She’d learned that he could walk short distances without the crutch, especially around the house. Howard’s Malibu beach house had enough outdoor furniture to furnish five beach houses, so Daniel could maneuver his way using the backs of chaise lounges and chairs as support.

“I’m not used to seeing the sky so… alive,” she said.

“A bit different than New York, isn’t it?”

She nodded. “There are tall buildings here but they don’t seem to be shoehorned in together like New York.” She turned her back to Daniel, opening her arms in front of her. “But here, there’s nothing. Just beach and water and sky and stars.”

“And you,” he said, his arms slipping around her waist.

Leaning back into him, she closed her eyes. “And you.”

She hummed as his lips grazed her neck. He slowly kissed his way up to her ear, giving a little nip at her earlobe. She tried to stifle a groan but failed.

“I’m glad Stark talked us into coming here,” he said. “We need the time to recharge.”

“I want to feel guilty that we left so much work behind, but I don’t.”

“It’s just for tonight. The work will be there when we get back. The cases, the paperwork…”

“The person who shot Jack.”

“Yeah, that, too,” he said somberly. “At least the jerk made it through the second surgery. He must be feeling better because I hear he’s tormenting every nurse who walks into his room.”

She turned in his arms. “When did you hear that?”

“I may have called earlier to check on him,” he said with a shy shrug.

She laughed. “I may have done the same.”

“Great minds think alike.” He threaded his fingers through her hair. “How about we put the great minds to rest for a few hours?”

“Just a few?” She wrapped her arms around his torso, bringing their lower bodies closer together.

“However many hours you want, Peg.”

“I want several.”

“Hope I can keep up,” he said with a sardonic grin.

“I know you can.” She couldn’t stop herself from staring at his lips.

“I thought we came here to recharge.”

“There’s recharge,” she said before lightly biting his lower lip, “and then there’s recharge.” 

Her lips closed over his for a slow, searing kiss. Another thing she’d learned about Daniel was that he was a very thorough man, at work and at play. And especially at kissing. Very thorough indeed, she thought as their mouths opened and tongues dueled. This was her kind of recharge.

“I see your point,” he breathed out after the kiss ended.

“I do make good points, don’t I?”

“The best.”

He smiled as he pulled away, taking her hand in his and leading her back through the maze of patio furniture to the door. Taking one last look over her shoulder at the night sky, she smiled. As beautiful as the stars were, she knew sharing tomorrow’s sunrise with Daniel would be even better.


End file.
